Perks
Perks are permanent perks which become available as you advance through your experience levels. As you reach a new experience level, a random list of perks will be available for you to choose from. Note: You will lose all perks when you start a new game. Listing of all perks and descriptions in alphabetical order. Accuracy Improves your targeting, increases enemy hit box. Aftershock Release a supersonic shockwave at regular intervals, pushing back and wounding enemy. Apocalypse Doubles the effect of Wrath of God. (Requires Wrath of God) Armor Upgrade your armor for 25% less damage from enemy attacks. Auto Experience Start earning Experience points automatically. Boss Power Zombie bosses will drop dual powerups when killed. CounterBlow Whenever an enemy attacks, you will push them back and hurt them. Hard. Dexterity Upgrades weapon reload speed to 30%. (Requires Quick Fingers) Expertise Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Paylord), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 20% (Requires Level 20 or above). FireStarter Burn nearby enemies. Affected enemies will slowly perish. Fire Team Combines with the ghost pickup to equip them with shotguns. Friendly Fire Explosions created by zombies hurt themselves as well. Fuze Bolt Releases a regular underground fuzed explosion. Use the target crosshairs to aim the bolt. Hand of God Strikes death from the sky to any oppenents within range. Headlock Upgrades the Venom darts to auto-seeking. (Requires Venom) Heavy Ammo Projectile weapons will pack 25% more ammo. Heavy Iron 50% more damage from any of your melee weapons. Improved Loadout Allows you to move at speed, regardless of the weaponry you carry. Intensity Supercharge all projectile weapons and get a faster rate of fire. Last Breath Before you die, get one last chance to slow down the battle field and make it out alive. Less Clumsy Increases your walking backward speed by 30%. Lone Wolf No Ghost, Hand of God, Seekers, Venom, or Sentry Guns but gain 25 speed and faster jump regeneration. Luck Dead zombies will be more likely to drop powerups. Man of the Moment Get Bullet Time when you kill a Boss Mano a Mano Take 30% less damage from bosses but other zombies will hurt you 10% more. Mantle of Cover Combines with ghost pickup to distract and draw away your opponents. Mastery Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Payload), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 40% (Requires Level 30 or above). Meat Grinder Upgrades the Turbine to pull in and cut up zombies. Messy Cause 25% more damage and carnage, and pick up 25% more experience. MidAir Trigger Detonate grenade launcher missiles in mid air by hitting the fire button a second time. Mirror Image Combines with the ghost pickup to create two ghost fighters. Payload Upgrades the Venom darts with explosive warheads. (Requires Venom) Pneumatic Destroyer Combines with the Rammer pickup to explode the rammer. PowerUp Extender Extends the time for any powerup by 25%. PowerUp Hook Pulls powerups towards you for easy access. Proficiency Reduces cool down time of Hand of God (Wrath of God, Apocalypse), Saw Blades, Venom (Headlock, Payload), Aftershock, Fuse Bolt and Seekers by 10% (Requires Level 10 or above) Propane Nightmare Gas canister explosions set fire to zombies outside lethal range. Quick Fingers Increases reload speed by 15%. Reflex Boost All your attacks and movements will be faster. Regeneration Slowly regenerates your health. Remote Detonator Allows you to detonate grenades at the crosshairs. Comes with two grenades. Replenish Get an instant 100% health boost once. Use only when needed! Saw Blades Cut your enemies down to size with a set of triple boomerang saw blades. Seekers Releases two automatic seekers. They find. They Kill. Shrapnel Explosions release more deadly shards of debris. Snare Pick up powerups automatically. (Requires PowerUp Hook) Trail Blazer Your dive jumps will knock back nearby zombies. Triage Get faster healing under 50% damage and slower above. (Requires Regeneration) Turret Defense Increases the chance of a Sentry Gun powerup drop. Vengeance Explodes a Daisy Cutter bomb at your time of death. Maximize your score. Venom Releases a dozen poisoned darts at regular intervals. Each dart slowly kills its victim. Weapon Station Upgrades the Sentry Gun to a FLW Remote Weapon Station. Wild Bunch Creates four ghosts with the ghost powerup. (Requires Mirror Image) Wrath of God Doubles the effect of Hand of God. (Requires Hand of God)